


Давай же

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Family, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте давно не испытывал такого азарта.





	Давай же

Прошлое рушится с каждым столкновением мечей, небеса разлетаются на осколки с каждым ударом сердца, кровь превращается в пепел с каждым вскользь брошенным взглядом. Их руки соприкасаются, их тела сплетаются в битве, их дыхание звучит в унисон — Данте давно не испытывал такого азарта. Он позволяет брату подойти ближе, занести оружие для удара; он чувствует боль в груди, и внутри разгорается пламя. _Ближе, ближе_ — Данте насаживается на клинок, и губы его касаются губ Вергилия.

Ямато выскальзывает из раны плавно, почти красиво; алые капли вспыхивают заревом пожара и падают на бесцветную траву Ада. Данте улыбается.

Вергилий хмур и строг. Он прикрывает глаза, но искры чужого взгляда пляшут под веками и сжигают внутренности желанием. Подчинить, смять тиранической силой, оставить метки — так, как Вергилий всегда оставлял на _своих_ вещах.

Данте подходит ближе. Шаги осторожные, точно выверенные, будто боится спугнуть, будто есть куда бежать, — обманка прячется за обманкой. Вергилий смотрит спокойно, почти лениво. _Рискни, давай же._

Сердце суматошно стучит, огонь разгоняя по венам, и Данте смыкает ладони на теплой шее. Он чувствует жажду, пальцами отмеряя пульс. Предвкушение ломает кости, близость стирает границы — _близко, слишком близко._ Вергилий смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц, тыльной стороной ладони касаясь щеки брата. Хрупкая, редкая ласка, и Данте не смеет лишний раз вздохнуть.

Так близко... и _так правильно._


End file.
